


To Die Like Cowards

by waterpots



Series: a book called "something cynical" [2]
Category: Oh My Girl (Band), Pledis Girlz (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterpots/pseuds/waterpots
Summary: nerf guns are only acceptable in middle school and college. that means they're acceptable. truthfully i'm taking all the serious sounding titles so you fuckers can't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [5/30/17] HELLO!! oh my girl fic exchange!! https://ohmygirlexchange.dreamwidth.org/6570.html
> 
> when i was in middle school i used to go over my friend's house and have nerf gun battles on fridays bc a bunch of kids would bc every friday him and his siblings invited a bunch of ppl over and had nerf gun battles and while i'm never good at anything involving a gun it was honestly the most carefree and fun time in my life.

Nayoung was overall awkward. People weren’t really lining up to be her friend. Sure, she’d had confession in high school and stuff like that, but she didn’t often have friends, so she generally treasured the ones she had.

But the friends she had were, well, strange.

She lived in traditional dorm style living and appreciated it, but her friends lived suite style, and she found herself in their suite more often than not.

“Bang bang!” They were like this, playing with nerf guns in the common room. And Nayoung, who didn’t have many friends at school besides them, was dragged along.

“You should just give up!” One voice on the other side of the couch shouted. A nerf bullet stuck to the wall behind them. Mimi reached up to grab it, but Nayoung pulled her down, taking a shoe offer her foot and using that to pop the bullet off the wall. If Mimi had reached up, she would have been exposed and gotten shot. Nayoung knew this, but Mimi didn’t seem to realize.

“You’re losing to me and  _ Yoo Shiah _ . You’re beyond bad if you’re doing that!” The same voice called. “But we’ll offer sympathy.”

Mimi sighed, leaning her head back against the back of the couch. They’d been at this for hours, and throwing it in could be too much on their self-esteem. Not to mention the pain it’d cause to her wallet. But it would end this (not so) bloody battle, and get them to dinner. Maybe that was worth it. She looked to Nayoung.

“Do we just throw in the towel?” She asked.

Nayoung gave her an impassive look. “Who do you think we are?” She asked, pulling back the slide of the nerf gun. Mimi grinned, mimicking Nayoung and peering out over the couch at their sworn enemies.

Later, long after the battle while Nayoung and Mimi were dividing up the costs for the meal, Nayoung caught Mimi’s eyes and grinned. They wouldn’t go down as cowards, too afraid to fight. But they would go down a solid forty dollars poorer. Seunghee ate too much, of course she did.

And good friends always pay for their friends’ meals. At least when those friends win nerf battles. At least then they pay for them.


End file.
